You're Going Down
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: This was hardly worth fighting for... But you just don't come between a teenaged girl and her prom. A little bit of humor, a lot of combat.


The crusade continues!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters shown herein. _You're Going Down_ belongs to Sick Puppies.

Thanks go to **Grimgrave **for beta'ing this :3

**-You're Going Down-**

"What's the sitch, Wade?" The speaker, an orange-haired young woman with bright green eyes and a slim physique, frowned at whatever the person on the other end of the call said. "… Seriously?"

Kimberly Ann Possible was an international crime-fighter who excelled at espionage, dangerous stunts, and preventing the destruction of the world as we know it in general. That being said, she was also your typical teenager and she was in the middle of some very typical teenaged things—i.e shopping at the mall.

It was the day of prom and this was the first time in weeks that she had the free time to look around for the perfect dress so this was an important outing indeed.

Her best friend, a young blonde man by the name of Ron Stoppable, gave her a questioning look and she made a 'hold-on' gesture with her index finger.

"But we just—" She stopped mid-sentence and exhaled sharply, blowing a lock of auburn out of her face. "Okay, okay. We'll be there." The teen shut her cellphone without another word, a scowl marring her pretty face. "C'mon, Ron."

"What's up, KP?"

"Wade got us ride. We're meeting the pilot up on the roof."

"Yeah, but why? And why didn't he call the Kimmunicator?"

"It's busted." The girl hustled to the elevator, smiling thankfully at the guy inside who held the doors open. "I can't believe this… I _just _got my nails done."

…

One helicopter ride later, the dynamic duo was hopping down onto the grainy white sand of a private island that was owned by the "notorious" (read: bumbling) villain, Drakken, and his much more evilly-adept partner in crime, Shego.

It seemed the former was out because the latter was lounging in the sun on a beach chair, her eyes hidden by huge, fashionable shades as she perused a magazine. She didn't look up at their arrival or even give any indication that she had noticed the commotion helicopter travel created. In fact, it was only when Ron cleared his throat nervously that she glared at her visitors over her sunglasses, her expression distinctly unimpressed.

"_What_."

_Define your meaning of war…_

The blonde shrunk away, cowed by her hostility, but Kim rolled her eyes and met the other girl's attitude with an impatient, "I need you to stop whatever evil plot you're concocting and shut up for the night."

Tonight was _her _night and she wasn't about to let their idiotic antics ruin it. She had come all this way because Wade had warned her that something big was going to go down and she _so _wasn't in the mood for the brunette's nonsense.

For a moment, the green-skinned villainess just stared. Then, she forced a sarcastic, humorless laugh. "Better scamper back to the lab, Pumpkin. Your intel isn't worth shit."

"Kitty claws engaged," Ron muttered and his best friend waved him away.

"That's funny… My worthless intel has been enough to thwart you and your boss each and every time I've had the pleasure of kicking your butt. "

She had to flip clear of the plasma blast that turned the sand she had just been standing on into glass.

_To me it's what we do when we're bored._

The sand had been warmed to scorching temperatures by the afternoon sun and Kim swore as she performed a quick handstand to avoid another plasma bolt, her palms stinging as she flipped over Shego's head—

_I feel the heat coming off of the blacktop and it makes me want it more._

The force of the blast rocked the base and its side caved in like a stack of Jenga blocks. Debris flew clear of the impromptu opening, but neither girl paid the projectiles any mind as Kim went on the defensive, blocking with her forearms and dodging nimbly out of the way of plasma-charged swipes of the villainess's glowing hands.

A roundhouse forced Shego back a step and the heroine pressed her advantage, tackling the larger woman to the floor of the dimly-lit lab and whaling on her face and torso; it wasn't long before the green-skinned beauty recovered and used her greater weight to throw her opponent into the far wall with enough force to drive the breath from the teen's lungs.

_Because I'm hyped up—out of control._

Momentarily blinded and totally disoriented, the red-head scrambled along the surface for support, hauling herself to her feet just as, teeth bared, fists glowing, Shego appeared out of nowhere and there was the distinct smell of burning inorganic matter as she cartwheeled towards her opponent, catching Kim off guard with a powerful two-foot kick to the stomach that sent her flying through the gaping entrance.

It was seriously, disgustingly hot out.

_If there's a fight I'm ready to go._

"What's the matter, Princess?" Her tone was saccharine sweet.

She spat blood onto the sand and wiped her hand across her mouth. "First one's free."

_I wouldn't put my money on the other guy if you know what I know that I know._

"KP! Are you okay?"

Before Kim could warn the boy to stay away, the villainess heaved a weary sigh and blasted the shelf he was passing under with a plasma bolt.

The resulting rain of unfortunately heavy nick-knacks had him out cold.

"Where were we?"

'_Darn it, Ron…!'_

_It's been a long time coming, but the table's turned around._

'Gadgets are a girl's best friend' and the teenager quickly proved that to be true as she whirled, pulling her grappling hook from her hip and firing a line of rope somewhere to the right of Shego's head.

She activated the rewinding mechanism and the resulting flight was cut short when she collided with the brunette in a tangle of limbs and womanly fury.

'_cause one of us is going…_

_One of us is going down!_

"Little… *grunt* Bitch…!"

"Yeah, well… _Ugh. _I'm not too fond of you, either!"

_I'm not running._

Pure animal instinct spurred her to kick and bite and scratch as they smashed into—table, book shelf, doomsday device—assorted objects around the lab, leaving a trail of destruction that Drakken likely wouldn't be happy with later.

Not that it mattered.

_It's a little different now._

All that mattered at this very point and time was getting the upper hand. There could only be one top bitch and Kim wasn't about to lose that to Bonnie _and _Shego. No, she was going to assert her dominance here and now.

'_cause one of us is going…_

_One of us is going down!_

Adrenaline was a hell of a motivator, but it seemed it wasn't enough to quash the green-skinned beauty's willingness to dish out pain.

What had her so riled up anyway?

_Define your meaning of fun…_

The rather stereotypical cat fight ended only when the cheerleader's back hit the wall and her opponent loomed over her, her breast rising and falling rapidly with each breath. She drew her arm back and the red-head felt the heat of a thousand suns flare into existence not even two feet from her face, but…

Kim flushed and averted her eyes. "Um…"

"What now?"

"_Total _wardrobe malfunction." As it turned out, Shego's nipples were in fact a dusky shade of green.

N-not that Kim had ever wondered about such a thing.

The brunette went stock still as she looked down at herself and, for a long moment, she didn't move—as though she had stopped breathing entirely.

Finally, she looked back up at her nemesis and there was something dangerous in emerald orbs.

"Fuck it."

"Wh—?"

The rest of the question was swallowed by a rather possessive pair of full, pouty lips and a clever tongue that pushed its way past the heroine's lips to taste the sweetness of her oral cavern.

_Is it fuckin', druggin' or guns?_

Kim whimpered—she couldn't help it—as she tangled her fingers in thick black tresses and pulled Shego closer.

So much for being the dominant one here…

_I feel the heat coming off of the blacktop so get ready for another one._

This was heat of an entirely different kind and the red-head gasped, her hips bucking of their own volition, her traitorous body surrendering gladly to the villainess's advances.

This was the first time she had ever experience anything like _this_. Only Shego could reduce her bones to mush and her good sense to all-consuming, hormonal urges.

_Let's take a trip down memory lane._

Why had they even been fighting in the first place? She couldn't remember.

Probably something stupid… Otherwise she would still be mad, right?

Yeah… Something like that.

_The words circling in my brain._

Something that mattered diddly squat when skilled hands were sliding down to grasp her rear and lift her onto the table under the Super Death Ray 2.0 and a skilled tongue was melting her brain with the way it dipped and swirled.

_You can treat this like another all the same…_

The villainess nipped at her collarbone with enough force to bruise pale, sensitive flesh and Kim arched sharply.

"_Ah…!_"

_But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain._

Adrenaline was a hell of a motivator and it had always served as an aphrodisiac for the lovely villainess. There was something about trading blows with her favorite goody two-shoes that left her damp and throbbing.

Shego pinned her wrists to the cool metal surface and there was a very, very, _very _faint cracking sound that Kim heard regardless because _there was no way that this was actually happening._

_This is hardly worth fighting for…_

"…"

"…?"

"No. Way."

Shego blinked, a little perplexed and a lot aroused, only to swear and somersault backwards as Kim lashed out powerfully.

"What the fu—"

"_Seriously?!_"

_But it's the little, petty shit that I can't ignore!_

As though nothing had occurred between the two, the cheerleader brought her knee up sharply, driving it into Shego's stomach and sending the other woman reeling.

She so did not have time to wait for a chair to open up at the nail salon on this, the afternoon before prom.

"Would you calm down?" the villainess barked, catching the younger woman by her arm and twisting it behind her back. "Holy shit, what did I do?"

Kim didn't respond, choosing instead to smash the back of her head into the green-skinned beauty's face, bloodying her nose and forcing her grip to weaken; that weakness was exploited in full by an uppercut to the jaw that made her ears ring.

Shego hit the ground with a solid '_thud_.'

_With my fist in your face._

Before she could regain her footing, a black combat boot pressed down on her lower back, the full weight of the heroine pinning her down.

"I am so upset with you."

"I am _so _confused."

The pressure on her back increased, driving the air from her lungs.

"You just have to go and mess up everything, don't you?"

"Still not getting any clearer, Kimmie."

_And your face on the floor._

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"

Both combatants froze, their expressions instinctively becoming guilty (well, Kim's did; Shego's just returned to her normal mask of boredom), and they turned to the huge steel doors that had originally been the only point of entry to the villainess and villain's shared stronghold.

Drakken's face, normally a pale blue, was an unhealthy shade of crimson and his teeth were clenched so tightly that Kim feared they'd break like thin sheets of glass.

"You're back early." The brunette procured a nail file from her person and calmly began to manicure her already pristine fingernails without even looking at her boss. In fact, she didn't even seem to remember that she was pinned down on her stomach with her greatest nemesis standing over her. "We have a guest."

"_**OUT**_!"

…

"Well…"

"Yeah. I should probably take a walk while he cools down."

The red-head's phone trilled and she retrieved the miraculously unharmed device. At first glance, her expression was murderous—

_[Bonnie: 2:35pm_ _C u 2nite. Wonder who will b prom queen? Hint: ME]_

Then, a smirk curved her lips that made Shego's inner muscles clench empathetically. "How would you like to ruin one of the most important night of a teenaged girl's life?"

She shook her head, clearing it of the impure thoughts that had filled it. Maybe later. "Why not? I've got time to kill."

"Sorry about, uh…" The girl took a deep, steadying breath before leaning up and pressing a quick kiss to the taller woman's nose. It stung a bit, but Shego was more concerned with the blaze of hormones that made her want to fuck the brains out of the innocent young crime fighter.

It had been a long while since she had gotten off and there was no way she was letting her precious Kimmie out of her sight before something was done about that.

Especially considering the random, violent interruption of earlier activities.

"We can take my bike." As expected, the cheerleader's cheeks went red—likely as a result of imagining herself straddling the seat behind the villainess—and she smirked, reaching around to grope the firm globes of Kim's ass as she pulled the heroine's slim form flush against hers. "And maybe after we can resume our little… _fight_?"

The girl nodded mutely, green eyes flicking down to full, black-painted lips and lingering for a moment too long before she found her voice. "I-I'll get Ron."

And, as she scampered off, her face matching her hair, the villainess chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest.

How to sneak back into the lab without Professor Temper Tantrum finding out?

She really needed a new cat suit.

**-End-**


End file.
